Two More Things
by FrogQueenLaurel
Summary: She sings, He listens. Her birthday wish was to sing on stage. He loves what he hears and shows her how much. 1st attempt at a One Shot!


**Welcome to my first FF story. I've written in the past, but this is the first time I've tried to stay true to someone else's characters. I hope you like. There may be one or two more to spin off this one, and a longer chapter story I'm working on.**

**Thank you SM for giving us such great characters. So great we want to keep them going!**

He was sitting at the bar alone. He wanted to keep it that way. He just wanted to sit there with his thoughts. Apparently, the women in this place had other ideas. Every few minutes another otherwise lovely female would saunter up to him and attempt to chat him up. As the evening wore on, he was finding it harder to politely send them on their way.

Lost in his own thoughts, he jumped when a loud voice boomed through the clubs sound system."Ladies and gentlemen, normally on Friday nights we have local bands play for you, but tonight is kind of special. It is the birthday of a close, special personal friend and her birthday wish is to come up here and entertain all of you. So please, show her a warm Siren welcome, Miss Isabella Swan" the room explodes with applause.

He doesn't turn around, still lost in his thoughts. But he hears a sweet voice come through the speakers and feels compelled to turn around to face the stage. "Thank you all. I would also like to thank our host, Edward, and another very special person for helping me make one of my long term dreams come true tonight. I'm not a professional singer, and probably will only do this once, so I will be all over the musical spectrum so I can fit some of my personal favorites in. I hope you like them too!"

He finds himself staring at the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Long, wavy, dark auburn hair. Liquid, milk chocolate eyes. Full, perfectly shaped lips. Long legs stretching out between her knee length skirt and her stiletto heels. Perfect body. If she sings half as good as she looks, we're in for a great show!

"I'd like to open with something a little accapella…" and she timidly starts singing "Stay".

_Wow…she's good. She is really putting it out there. This is not a bad way to spend an evening._

As the evening progresses, the sultry siren sings an assortment of songs from several genres and artists such as Carrie Underwood, Heart, Katy Perry, Evanescence, Reba, Sugarland and even the Foo Fighters. She seems to lean a bit toward country which is fine with him since he's just a Tennessee mountain man at heart. Unfortunately, before too long she's finished. He really hates to see it end.

"Thank you all so much. Thank you for sharing in my dream." And with that, the siren was gone.

He turns himself back around to the bar. He spaces out again and is brought to the present by a familiar voice. "I'm sorry, is anyone sitting here?" He looks up to stare into two pools of chocolate lava.

"No ma'am. Please have a seat."

"Thank you. That was a tough hour. But I'm glad I did it."

"You were just wonderful. I have to thank you for that."

"Why would you thank me? I should thank you for staying around to listen to me"

"I am thanking you because that was one of the best times I've had. I love that your musical taste and range are so eclectic."

"I like all kinds of music. But I'm attracted to songs as opposed to genres."

They sit and exchange pleasantries for a few more minutes before she says, "Well, it's been lovely chatting with you, but I really do need to get going. It's been a long day and I am very tired."

"Can I walk you to your car Miss Swan?"

"That would be great. I hate to walk in the city alone at night. Thank you again."

He offers her his arm and they walk out of the smoky bar into the fresh night air. The streets seem to be quiet as they walk in silence the three blocks to her car. When they get to the midnight blue Lexus IS F09, she went to go open the door, but his hand stopped on hers. She turns to look at him and then it happens. He gently wraps his hands around her face and pulls her in for a kiss. A long, slow, passionate kiss. She doesn't pull away, rather she wraps her arms around his neck and tangles her fingers in his black curls. The kisses become faster and more urgent as they start to explore each other's bodies over their clothes.

Her hands trace down his neck to his broad shoulders and big muscular arms. His hands run down her back to caress her ass cheeks.

She drags her hands across his chest and abs. She's enamored by its definition and ripples. It's hard and cool to her touch even through his dress shirt.

His hands, still squeezing her ass, pull her body closer to him. His right hand reaches down and pulls her thigh up encouraging her to wrap her leg around his waist. Wrapping his left arm around her, he picks her up and carries her to the hood of the car and gently sets her on the edge. He reaches down and slides his hand under the hem of her skirt, gently running his hand up her thigh. As he gets closer to his intended target, he makes an important discovery. She's not wearing panties. He sucks in his breath in surprise and anticipation. His wide eyes meet hers at that moment and she nods to tell him it's ok to proceed.

He looks up and down the street to see if anyone is around. Seeing the street is still empty, he gathers her skirt in his hands and pulls it up to her waist. He bends down and starts kissing her knee then slowly and gently kisses and nips at the inside of her thigh. He reaches the top of her thigh and pauses to breathe in her scent. It is the most potent aroma he's ever experienced. Not being able to hold out any longer, he starts lapping at her. At first he uses long strokes of his tongue to cover the entire area between her lips, then narrowing his touches to the very prominent, swollen piece of her. She takes in a sharp breath and arches her back, almost sliding off the hood of her car. His left hand reaches up to massage her covered breast. The fingers on his right hand run up her thigh, touching her skin with a whisper. When they reach the top of her leg, he slides them into the folds under his mouth and two of them disappear into nirvana.

Her breathing becomes more labored as his fingertips curl into the place that will give her release. His tongue flattens out on her clit and applies just the right amount of pressure to send her over the edge of reason. She sends out a silent scream into the night and everything around her starts to spin. As she is in the throes of a very strong orgasm, he quickly stands up and releases himself from his dress pants. Before her joyride can stop, he enters her quickly. He doesn't think he has enough control to be too terribly gentle and grabs her hips and pulls her into him…hard. She lets out a sharp, but ecstatic cry. "YES!! PLEASE…HARD…FASTER" she calls into the night as she grabs at his arms and wraps her legs tightly around his back.

Never one to turn a lady down, he picks up the pace and gives her what she wants. He pulls out until only his head is at her entrance then…slams into her…he repeats this move faster and faster until he can feel her tighten around him, slowing down his movements slightly. She's squeezing him so tightly he can't hold on any longer. Simultaneously, they call to each other…"I'M GOING TO…" and both choke off the sound as they ride each other through waves of pleasure.

He falls forward onto her chest. They lay there together, chests heaving, world spinning. Once they catch their breath, she runs her hands through his hair and says…"Emmett baby, between singing on stage and sex on the hood of my car, that was two more things off my 'human experiences' list. Two more and you change me and I'm yours for eternity!"

"Bella honey, you already are!"

**Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
